Mummy on the Orient Express (TV)
Mummy on the Orient Express ou La Momie de l'Orient-Express en français est le huitième épisode de la saison 34 (ou saison 8 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode part d'un point jamais résolu de l'épisode The Big Bang, dans lequel le Onzième Docteur reçoit un appel concernant l'Orient-Express dans l'espace. Si cet épisode donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de détresse, Mummy révèle qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un piège dans lequel le Docteur avait choisi de ne pas se jeter. Synopsis Le Douzième Docteur et Clara Oswald sont fâchés. Pour se réconcilier, celui-ci l'emmène faire un voyage à bord du fabuleux et très célèbre Orient Express. Le voyage paraît paisible et propice aux adieux car Clara veut arrêter de voyager avec le Docteur. Mais plusieurs morts inexpliquées de passagers, inquiètent le Docteur. Que se passe t'il dans ce train mystérieux ? Pourquoi les victimes sont-elles prises de folie juste avant de trépasser ? Le Docteur, accompagné de Clara va mener l'enquête. Distribution * Le Docteur - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Danny - Samuel Anderson * Perkins - Frank Skinner * Capitaine Quell - David Bamber * Gus - John Sessions * Maisie - Daisy Beaumont * Mrs Pitt - Janet Henfrey * Prof Moorhouse - Christopher Villiers * Chanteuse - Foxes * L'Augure - Jamie Hill Équipe de production * Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Brian Minchin * Scénariste - Jamie Mathieson * Producteur - Peter Bennett * Réalisateur - Paul Wilmshurst * Directeur de photographie - Ashley Rowe * Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad * Effets visuels - Milk, BBC Wales VFX * Maquilleur - Claire Pritchard-Jones * Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG * Musique - Murray Gold * Costumier - Howard Burden * Monteur - John Richards * Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Astronomie * Le trou noir de Magellan est mentionné. Le Docteur raconte que plusieurs planètes évoluaient près de celui-ci et qu'il les a toutes englouti. * Parmi celles-ci se trouvaient Obsidienne, la planète de "l'Obscurité éternelle", et une planète entièrement recouverte d'arbustes. * Tedium IV, est une planète pluvieuse. Les pluies acides qui y tombent sont redoutables. Le Docteur dit qu'il y a pique-niqué une fois et qu'il portait un masque à gaz. Clara * Clara et le Docteur ont une violente dispute dans cet épisode. C'est une période de crise pour leur amitié. Elle n'aime pas ses méthodes, le fait qu'il doive mentir tout le temps à tout le monde, que des gens soient tués toujours, dans l'univers du Docteur. * Elle veut s'en aller et poursuivre sa vie sans lui mais l'excitation de l'aventure, le mystère, les enquêtes dans lesquelles le Docteur tombe toujours la ramène vers lui. * Elle déclare l'avoir détesté pendant un long moment mais avoir compris que la vie est trop courte pour haïr quelqu'un. Elle hésite également entre continuer de voyager avec lui et rester avec son petit-ami, Danny Pink. Elle lui ment et prétend qu'il accepte qu'elle voyage avec le Docteur. Le Docteur * Le Douzième Docteur fait visiter le train à Clara, parlant de l'Orient Express, et des nombreuses planètes à proximité, qu'il a visité. Il dit avoir reçu les tickets gratuits il y a longtemps. * Au début de l'épisode, une passagère (Maisie), le traite de menteur car il décrit une planète qu'il a visité, il y a des milliers d'années, ce qui est impossible pour tout "humain" normal. * Le Docteur se décrit comme Parasitologue (il traque les vers intestinaux), on peut penser que c'était sa formation sur Gallifrey. Il se décrit aussi comme fouineur professionnel. * Le Docteur porte une cravate et transporte des jelly babies dans une boîte à cigares. * Lorsque le Docteur monologue dans sa cabine à propos des dangers possibles présents dans le train, il se répond en imitant sa quatrième incarnation. Technologie * Mrs Pitt avait un fauteuil roulant équipé d'un Suralimenteur de Vie Excelsior, un appareil capable de préserver voire d'améliorer la vie de la personne qui le possède. * La momie possède un objet dans son corps qui lui permet de traverser le temps en étant protégée. Le Docteur reconnaît cet instrument. * La plupart des passagers du train sont en fait des hologrammes à lumière structurée. Références * Le Docteur parle d'un coup de fil qu'il avait reçu à bord du TARDIS, concernant l'Orient-Express dans l'espace. Il s'agit en effet du Onzième Docteur qui l'avait reçu après le mariage de Amy Pond et Rory Williams (DW: The Big Bang). * Le Docteur demande à l'Augure "c'est vous ma momie?" en référence à l'enfant vide rencontré pendant sa neuvième incarnation (DW: The Empty Child, The Doctor Dances). Il avait déjà fait référence à cette aventure sous sa dixième incarnation (DW: The Poison Sky). * Le système respiratoire du Docteur lui permet de survivre plus longtemps qu'un humain sans oxygène (DW: The Ark in Space, Four to Doomsday, Smith and Jones, The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). * Le Docteur a déjà affronté des momies et des créatures semblables à des momies (DW: Pyramids of Mars, The Rings of Akhaten). * Cela fait trois semaines depuis que Clara est partie du TARDIS suite à l'incident sur la Lune en 2049 (DW: Kill the Moon). * Le Docteur dit que c'est compliqué d'avoir son numéro de téléphone (DW: Time Heist). * Le Docteur envisage de prendre un nouveau compagnon puisque Clara risque de partir (DW: The Caretaker). Notes * Le titre de cet épisode est un jeu de mot avec le roman d'Agatha Christie Le Crime de l'Orient-Express. * D'autres épisodes de Doctor Who se sont inspiré du travail de Christie, notamment The Robots of Death, Terror of the Vervoids, et The Unicorn and the Wasp. Dans ce dernier, le Docteur rencontre l'écrivain en personne. * Cet épisode a été diffusé pour la première fois sur BBC One le 11 octobre 2014 à 20h35, ce qui en fait l'épisode diffusé le plus tard de la série. * Une version complète de la version de Don't Stop Me Now chantée par Foxes durant l'épisode est disponible dans une vidéo de la BBC qui comprend des images de cet épisode, des autres épisodes de la saison et des clips de la chanteuses en train d'interpréter la chanson. C'est la première fois que la BBC a sorti une vidéo complète d'une chanson présente dans la série. * Foxes a également sorti une vidéo de cette chanson sans clips de Doctor Who. Cette version, contrairement à celle sortie par la BBC, est exactement la même que celle présente dans l'épisode. * Deux scènes ont été coupées pour des questions de temps. La première montrait le Docteur se plaindre de la superstition des passagers, qui allumaient des bougies et déposaient des offrandes devant le parchemin de l'Augure. La deuxième montre Maisie sur la plage avec le Docteur et Clara à la fin de l'épisode. Elle explique que lorsque le Docteur a pris sa douleur et ses angoisses, il l'en a débarrassé pour de bonwww.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/2iyngn/i_wrote_tonights_doctor_who_and_next_weeks_ama/cl6uv67. Lieux de tournage * Limpert Bay, Saint Athan Audiences * L'audience finale de cet épisode fut de 7,11 million de téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion au Royaume-Uni sur BBC One. * Lors de sa première diffusion en France, cet épisode a été suivit par 263 000 spectateurs et a obtenu 1,1% de part de marchéAudiences de la soirée du vendredi 10 avril 2015 sur ozap.com Annotations en: Mummy on the Orient Express (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 34 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2014